Love Daddy
by NerdGirl95
Summary: "Mum says I shouldn't call you that, but what else am I supposed to call you? You don't have a name yet, and I'm not going to call you It. Your Uncle James is calling his kid Bean." Follow Sirius's relationship with his daughter through a series of snapshots and letters written from Dad to daughter over thirteen years. Written for the Quidditch League Round 2


**Written for the Quidditch League Round 2. Prompts Sirius, talking.**

**Love Daddy**

_"__Marly, I'm home! You'll never guess what James did to Moody today, it was…Marly, what's wrong?"_

_"__Sirius, we need to talk"_

Dear Baby,

Wow. That's all I can say. Marly just told me about you. I guess I should call her Mum now, shouldn't I? Mum. Yes, I could get used to that. I think I'm still in a state of shock. Me, a Dad! I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to wait seven months to meet you. On the other hand, at least you're fairly safe at the moment. War isn't exactly the best tie to have a baby. But really, if we waited until it was safe, we could be waiting forever. This war doesn't look like it's going to end anytime soon. But back to happier things! So far only Mum and I know about you, but there are so many others who will be so excited that you're coming. Unfortunately we can't tell everyone, because Mum and I got married in secret, but we can tell the Order, and that's enough. I'll have to tell you about them next time though, because Mum is calling me. Only seven months to go!

Love Daddy

_"__Marly, when do I get to see the picture of Midget?"_

_"__When you stop calling it Midget!"_

_"__Well, what else am I supposed to call it? And it's better than Bean."_

_"__Point taken."_

_"__Yes!"_

_"__But I'm still holding this picture captive." _

_"__Marlene!"_

Dear Midget,

Mum says I shouldn't call you that, but what else am I supposed to call you? You don't have a name yet, and I'm not going to call you It. Your Uncle James is calling his kid Bean. Oh yeah, you're going to have a cousin a few months younger than you. Well, I guess Bean won't really be your cousin, but Uncle James is my brother in all but blood. Has been since we were kids. And Aunt Lily is like my sister. And she is one of Mum's best friends, so it's really nice that they get to go through their pregnancies together. And their other best friend, your Aunt Alice, is pregnant too. Her baby is due about the same time as Bean.

I guess now is a good time to talk about the Order. We're a secret group who fights against Voldemort – he's the guy who started this whole stupid war. Most people are too scared to even say his name, but as Dumbledore says, the fear of the name only increases the fear itself. Dumbledore is the founder of the Order, as well as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I think you'll like him. He's quite fun to talk to, when he isn't talking in riddles. There's another Professor in the Order too, Professor McGonagall. She teaches Transfiguration and is the Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress. She's really nice, but really stern. But I'm sure you'll find a way to crack that stern exterior. Let's see, who else do you need to know about? Oh yeah, Uncle Moony and Uncle Wormtail, (Uncle Remus and Uncle Peter) if you're feeling boring. Uncle James is also called Uncle Prongs by the way. Anyway, the four of us have been best friends since we were eleven. Practically brothers (refer to comments on Uncle James earlier). We call ourselves the Marauders. Aunt Lily became our family too when her parents died when we were 16. When Mum and I told them about you, they were all so happy. It was like the war didn't exist for that few hours when we were joking and laughing and planning out your future (don't worry, I'll try to stop Uncle Moony from making you study _too_ hard.) It was the same when we all found out about Bean. You two are going to be born into a pretty cool family you know. Anyway, also in the Order are Fabian and Gideon Prewitt – they're lots of fun and laughs – and Mad-eye Moody – he's a bit crazy and paranoid, but he's also my boss and a really good Auror. Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank are in the Order too, as is Edgar Bones. All of the Marauders are, and Aunt Lily and Mum. I think that's all the important ones. As I said, they're all really excited about you and Bean and Alice's baby. We're organising a surprise baby shower for Marly, Lily and Alice at the next Order meeting, which will be fun. Anyway, I'm writing this at work and Moody is yelling at me for not doing important paperwork or some such, so I should probably go now.

Love Daddy

_"__Sirius Orion Black! If you leave dog hair on this coach, Merlin help me the consequences won't be pretty!"_

_"__No, but my torturer will be"_

_"__Don't smirk at me, I know that's just a lie to get on my good side."_

_"__Why in the name of Merlin's left sock would you think that?"_

_"__Look at me Sirius. I'm fat, I'm pale from worrying over this stupid war, you can't tell my ankles from my calves and-"_

_"__You're my wife who is pregnant with my child. And you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."_

Dear Midget,

Not long and you'll have a proper name. I can't wait to meet you, the last six months have gone way too slow for my liking. Mum can't wait too. Says she wants to actually hold you for once, instead of carrying you around like a dead weight. This whole pregnancy thing seems a lot harder on women than I thought it would be. Aunt Lily and Aunt Alice have had some of the same problems as Mum. But don't let that turn you off having kids. I want to be a grandpa one day, you hear me? That's assuming you're a girl of course. We decided not to find out your gender. Aunt Lily and Uncle James did though, and so did Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank. They didn't really have a choice though, because of a stupid prophecy. All the women who are due at the end of July had to find out. But Bean and baby Longbottom are the only two that fit. It's quite scary to be honest. But it's ok, because no one but the Potters, Longbottoms and your Mum and I know about the prophecy. And Professor Dumbledore, but that's because he was the one who heard it in the first place.

But as per usual, I'm getting too serious. (Sirius, serious, get it?!) Ok, that's actually not as funny as I thought at eleven. Oh well. Anyway, everything's ready for you now. Your room is all set up furniture and toys and clothes and anything else a baby might need. Probably more than a baby might need actually, but you won't be a baby forever, will you? I don't know how I feel about that. I mean, obviously I want to watch you grow up and teach you to prank and ride a broom and how to escape Aunt Lily and Uncle Moony's study sessions. But I also want to keep you little and innocent, unaware of the horrors of this world and small enough that you're content to stay close and not explore and put yourself in danger. But there I go getting serious again.

I can't believe that in a month I'm actually going to be a Dad. It still seems all so surreal, even with your room set up and you kicking Mum constantly and all the baby books littering the house. Speaking of which, I have to go finish another chapter. It's almost time for my and Uncle James' weekly quiz…

Love Daddy

_*Crash!*_

_"__Marly! Marly, are you ok?"_

_"__I-I think it's time."_

_"__Time? Time for wh-oh. Ok. Ok, calm. Umm, breathe Marly. You stay here and I'll get the bag. And then we'll Floo. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Oh sweet Merlin it's time."_

_"__Sirius! Quit the rambling and get on with it!"_

_"__Yes love, sorry."_

Dearest Melania,

Hey, would you look at that. You have a name! Melania Lily Black. I don't think I could ever get sick of saying that. Melania Lily Black. Wow. I'm a Dad. Oh sweet Merlin I'm a Dad I'm your Dad! Can I actually do this? Wait, of course I can, I'm Sirius Black. And Sirius Black can do everything. With a little bit of hard work. And chaos and insanity. But that's ok, because you're my kid, so you won't mind insanity. I can't believe you are _mine_. Have I said that already? But seriously, meeting you was so unlike meeting any other baby. Babies are small, red, wrinkly, slimy and ugly. You're small, red, wrinkly, slimy and the most perfect thing I have ever seen. I guess that sounds weird right? Well, it doesn't feel weird. Holding you felt like the most natural thing in the world. Oh, I should probably mention that the Marauders and Aunt Lily were here earlier. They all fell in love with you too – well, Uncle Wormtail said you looked a bit like a House Elf, but I guess we can forgive him this once right? Uncle James and Aunt Lily are your Godparents, so I guess that makes Bean your Godbrother as well as cousin, right? Only two months till we meet him too. And I'm sure you've noticed your middle name by now. Marly and I knew that a) Bean will have James as his middle name and b) Aunt Lily isn't the kind of person to name her own child after herself. So, what better than a Goddaughter named after her? And she's amazing, I'm sure you'll agree that naming you after her was a good choice when you're a bit older and can remember her more. Anyway, as much as I love writing to you, I love cuddling you more. So I'm going to go do that now.

Love Daddy

_"__Padfoot!"_

_"__Shh! Merlin James, we just got her to sleep!"_

_"__Sorry. But it's time!"_

_"__Time for what?"_

_"__Probably the same thing as the last time you asked that you dolt."_

_"__Ouch Marly, that hurt. Prongs, are you trying to tell me that Lily is in labor?"_

_"__Yes! And I don't know what to do!"_

_"__Taking her to St Mungo's would be a good start! Merlin, you're worse than Sirius was."_

_"__Again, that hurt."_

_"__I'm sure you'll get over it. Now go get the baby, we have a nephew to meet."_

_"__Yes ma'am!"_

Dear Mellie,

You're officially a cousin! And double-God-sister. Actually, you're a cousin twice. Ok, I should probably back up. Bean was born yesterday, but I should call him Harry. Harry James Potter, your cousin and double-God-brother. Why double-God-brother? Well, you already know that Aunt Lily and Uncle James are your Godparents, but Mum and I are Harry's. So you two are God-siblings twice! Oh, and Neville Longbottom was born yesterday too, that's why you're a cousin twice. I reckon Harry is going to look a lot like James, judging from the shock of black hair already on his head. And his eyes are currently blue, but Aunt Lily says that will change. You were born with brown eyes, and they've gotten darker over the last two months. You've obviously got your Mum's eyes, hers are really dark too. And I can lose myself in your eyes just as easily as hers. I reckon you've got my black hair though. Really, you and Harry could pass as twins I reckon, what with your black hair, and even if Harry gets Lily's green eyes, James has brown eyes. Hey, that's a really good prank – see if how long you can make people believe you are siblings!

Mel, I love being your Dad. Sure, it isn't always easy, but that's what makes it all the more rewarding. You really are cute you know. Oh! I almost forgot! Introducing you to Harry was the cutest thing I have ever seen. We put you in his crib with him, and when you saw him you smiled. That's right – your first smile! And Harry was sleeping, but even then he managed to wrap his tiny little hand around yours. You fell asleep like that, and we had to wait until you both woke up before we could separate you. Hopefully you two will be best friends. How cool would that be? Or better yet, you two could get married! Ok, I just voiced that thought to Mum, and she told me to not count my chickens before they hatch. I don't get it, I don't have chickens. It's probably one of her Muggle sayings she loves confusing me with. Ok, so apparently we get to go see Harry again! I'll talk (write?) to you soon.

Love Daddy

_"__Come on Mellie. Come to Daddy!"_

_"__Come on Harry! Come to Daddy! Beat Mellie!"_

_"__Prongs, he's two months younger. I highly doubt a ten-month-old will walk before a one-year-old."_

_"__Yes, but Harry is a genius baby."_

_"__Prongs, he crawled late. That's meant to be an indicator of walking."_

_"__Remus, I swear to Merlin you know more about baby development than those of us who are actually parents. It's scary."_

_"__Yes, yes! Good job Mellie! See Prongs, my daughter is better than your son."_

_"__She's two months older Padfoot."_

_"__Didn't matter five minutes ago…"_

Dear Mellie,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I can't believe it's a year since you were born. It seems so long ago, but just like yesterday at the same time. Time is weird Mellie, never trust it. Mel, you are a joy. Each and every day I'm so thankful we had you. You and Harry and our light in this war, our inspiration every time we have to go out to another fight. Your smiles and giggles and hugs at the end of a long day just make everything worthwhile.

You walked last week you know. Well, I should probably say took your first steps, as I don't think taking three wobbly steps and falling on your bum counts as walking per se, but don't worry, you're getting better at it, and soon you'll be running around destroying everything. It's going to be very interesting when you and Harry are both walking around. You too got into enough trouble just crawling, now you'll be able to go further faster, and reach higher. And when Neville comes over, well it'll just be complete chaos! But it will be fun chaos, and that's all that matters. Speaking of Harry walking, Uncle Prongs was quite put out that you walking first. Even if you are two months older. He reckons Harry is a genius baby. I'm not so sure. I mean, he's cute and all, and he seems pretty smart (with those parents, I don't think he could not be) but genius? Nah, that's reserved for my daughter. And to add insult to injury, you said your first word yesterday too. Mum and I have been trying to get you to say our names for weeks. And as per usual, yesterday morning was spent playing with you on the floor saying "Mummy. Say Mummy Mellie," or "Da-a-dy. Come on Mel, it isn't hard. Say Daddy." And then the Potters arrive and you get up and totter to Harry, whilst squealing "Hawwy Hawwy Hawwy!" Yep, we know who's important! It was very cute though, so I guess I can forgive you.

Oh sorry Mellie, but it looks like Dumbledore has called an urgent Order meeting. I wonder what that's about? Happy birthday again sweetheart.

Love Daddy

_"__Stay safe Marly, ok?"_

_"__I will. You too. Don't want Mellie to get hurt just as we're about to go into hiding."_

_"__Don't worry, we'll be super safe, won't we Mel?"_

_"__Yes Daddy."_

_"__That's Mummy's little sweetheart. Alright, have fun you two. I love you Mellie. You too Sirius."_

_"__I love you too Marly. Say hi to your family for me."_

Melania,

Oh. My. Merlin. I don't even know how to begin this letter. This morning you and your Mum were here with me, playing on the rug and causing mischief. And now Marly is dead and you're in America and I'm left here all alone to pick up the pieces. Ok, so maybe that wasn't a good place to start.

You know the prophecy about Harry and Neville? Yeah well, it seems Voldemort found out. So the Potters and the Longbottoms are planning on going into hiding. And since Mum is Muggleborn, and best friends with both Lily and Alice, not to mention how close I am to James, we decided that you two should go into hiding as well. You were meant to go tomorrow, but I guess that plan's useless now. Mum went to say goodbye to her family while I took you out for one last Daddy-daughter date. I wasn't going to go into hiding with you because I'm needed by the Order too much. While Marly was there, she and her family were attacked. There were no survivors. So now you're with your Mum's Aunt and Uncle in America, where you should be safe. I have to stay here and be James and Lily's secret keeper. Although I don't know if that's the wisest idea anymore.

Stay safe Mellie, and always know that I will come back for you one day.

Love Daddy

_ "__James! No James, please! Please wake up!"_

_"__Pa'foo! Pa'foo where Daddy?"_

_"__Harry! Oh Harry thank Merlin! Come with me Harry, we'll get you somewhere safer. Come on pup."_

My dear Mellie,

Well, if I thought the last letter was hard to write, it's nothing on this one. I don't have long, I'm allowed five minutes to write one last letter. Voldemort found the Potters tonight. Harry somehow survived, but James and Lily are dead. Hagrid took Harry, I don't know where he is now. Peter sold them out, that little rat! But they all think it was me. Even Uncle Moony will think it's me. Do me a favour and if you ever meet him, look after him for me, won't you Mellie? He's lost everything now. He does know where you are though, so maybe he'll come and see you. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you to keep faith. Keep faith and keep safe and keep living. I hope that one day you will meet Harry and Uncle Moony and Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank and Neville. And you can tell them I love them so much and I am so sorry for trusting Peter. And one day, I'll get back to you. I promise.

Love Daddy

_"__Melania?"_

_"__Dad?"_

_"__Melania!"_

_"__Dad!"_

_"__Oh Merlin, I missed you so much"_

_"__I missed you too Dad."_

Mellie,

I kept my promise! After thirteen years, I actually got to see you again! You're so grown up, and so beautiful. Just like your Mum. I saw Harry too, but I already told you that. If you and Harry looked like twins as babies, it's nothing compared to now. The only real difference is your eyes. You too even have the same smile – a strange mix between Marauder smirk and you mothers' gentle smiles.

I really don't know how I can leave you again now that I've seen you. If leaving you thirteen years ago was hard, I have no words to describe today. But it isn't safe for me to stay here with you. But maybe Uncle Moony can come and visit, now that he knows the truth and the sight of you doesn't hurt like it did when you were two. Sorry about that by the way. Anyway, I really need to send this and head off. I love you so much Melania, never forget that. And I'll be back to visit soon, I promise.

Love Daddy


End file.
